Fernando Collor de Mello/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush observa o Presidente do Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello discursar nos EUA. ARQUIVO/AE América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| A invitación del presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Carlos Salinas de Gortari, realizó una visita de Estado a Brasil los días 9 y 10 de octubre de 1990. REVISTA MEXICANA DE POLÍTICA EXTERIOR No. 30 PRIMAVERA 1991 Caribe Cuba * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - Fidel Castro.jpg| Em 1989, o ex-presidente Fidel Castro veio ao Brasil para a posse do presidente Fernando Collor de Mello. Izabel Cristina/CB/D.A Press América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Fernando Collor de Mello.jpg| From left to right: Dr. Hans Blix, IAEA Director General, Dr. Fernando Collor de Mello, President of Brazil and Dr. Carlos Saul Menem, President of Argentina. IAEA Imagebank Brasil * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - José Sarney.jpg| 1º.fev.2013 - Sarney participa, ao lado de Fernando Collor de Mello, da sessão do Senado que elegeu Renan Calheiros (PMDB-AL) como novo presidente da Casa, no dia 1º de fevereiro de 2013. Imagem: Roberto Jayme/UOL Fernando Collor de Mello - Itamar Franco.jpg| O presidente Fernando Collor de Mello e o vice Itamar Franco olham para lados opostos durante a posse de ambos, em 15/03/1990. José Varella/AE Fernando Collor de Mello - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| La presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff (C), posa junto a los exmandatarios José Sarney (I), Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (2-I), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (2-D) y Fernando Collor de Mello (D), el 10 de diciembre de 2013 en Rio de Janeiro (afp_tickers) Fernando Collor de Mello - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula e Collor, juntos em solenidade em Alagoas. Foto: Ailton Cruz/Folha de São Paulo Fernando Collor de Mello - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente interino Michel Temer e senador Fernando Collor de Mello. Temer demonstra não saber o que fazer com o poder conquistado a partir da conspiração engendrada. Foto:Gentileza Jornal Grande Bahia Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Gaviria regresó anoche al país, luego de firmar una declaración conjunta con el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, en la que los dos hicieron un llamado a la integración latinoamericana. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 4 de septiembre de 1991, 05:00 am Paraguay * Ver Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Fernando Collor de Mello.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE LA REPUBLICA ARGENTINA, DR. CARLOS SAUL MENEM; DE PARAGUAY, GENERAL ANDRES RODRIGUEZ PEDOTTI; DE BRASIL, FERNANDO ALFONSO COLLOR DE MELLO; Y DE URUGUAY, LUIS ALBERTO LACALLE DE HERRERA, INICIAN EL MERCADO COMÚN DEL CONO SUR. (ROBERTO MAIDANA HIJO). archivodichiara Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Uruguayan President Luis Alberto Lacalle, Argentine President Raul Menem, Paraguayan President Andres Rodriguez and Brazilian President Fernando Collor de Melo talk before signing the Asuncion Treaty in the Central bank of Paraguay, in Asuncion, 26 March 1991. The treaty gave birth to the South American trading bloc Mercosur, which 10 years after its creation, is still periodically shaken by disputes involving its members. Fuentes Categoría:Fernando Collor de Mello